Safe
by MilesMalfoy
Summary: #TWOSHOOT - you taste so much better when you're afraid. /warning: this story contains bloody violence, disturbing for those who don't like freaks content.


**SAFE**

 **Author: MilesMalfoy**

 **Twoshoot - part 1**

 **Pair: Draco x Hermione**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World, this story contains bloody violence, disturbing for those who don't like freaks**

Di belakang panggung, sepasang mata abu-abu milik Draco Malfoy mengamati dengan seksama tiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh seorang gadis yang berdiri di atas panggung, tengah menyanyi dan sesekali mengajak _audience_ atau para penggermarnya ikut menyanyi bersamanya.

Malam itu suasana sangat meriah. Para _crew_ di belakang panggung sibuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan selama proses konser Hermione Granger berlangsung, tim penjaga berdiri siaga di dekat panggung, beberapa _dancer_ berdiri di sisi panggung, menunggu waktu untuk keluar dan tampil. Draco Malfoy juga di sana. Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, terus menjaga dan mengawasi tiap-tiap orang yang ada di panggung, yang berada dekat dengan majikannya, yang mempunyai potensi untuk melukai.

Setelah hampir dua jam konser berjalan, Hermione tampak siap menutup konsernya. Dia mengusap keringat di keningnya lalu menarik nafas panjang sambil tersenyum. Melihat ribuan penonton yang datang memenuhi area, sungguh kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Dulu, dia tidak pernah berani bermimpi setinggi ini. Menjadi seorang penyanyi solo yang luar biasa sukses. Kariernya cemerlang, setiap musik yang dibuatnya sangat laku dipasaran, bertahan di posisi teratas tangga-tangga musik dalam waktu yang lama, masuk ke dalam nominasi, bahkan memenangkan beragam _awards._

Kesuksesan itu dicapainya dengan tidak mudah. Ribuan penonton yang datang malam ini mengingatkannya pada awal kariernya dulu. Menjadi tenar tidaklah mudah baginya. Tidak semua orang menyukainya. Sebagian bisa terang-terangan bicara tentangnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar. Sebagian mengancamnya, menyuruhnya untuk mati karena mereka bilang dia tidak pantas hidup. Hermione telah merasakan kekejaman itu sejak kariernya mulai naik.

"Kau tahu, berada di posisi ini, semua kulalui bukan dengan jalan yang mudah. Terima kasih karena kalian selalu mendukungku. Terima kasih karena kalian telah menunjukkan cinta yang luar biasa untukku. Berada disini untuk kalian semua, menghibur, berkomunikasi dengan kalian, sungguh hal yang luar biasa untukku. Sangat luar biasa. Nah, ini akan jadi lagu terakhir kita malam ini."

Terdengar gumaman kecewa yang sangat keras di udara, keluar dari setiap Hers –sebutan penggemar Hermione− yang masih tidak rela konser idolanya akan berakhir. Ada beberapa yang berteriak menyerukan nama Hermione, ada pula yang minta tambahan lagu darinya.

Mendengar suara-suara penontonnya, Hermione tertawa kecil. "Aku akan kembali kemari lagi. Aku janji."

Selanjutnya suara intro musik piano mulai terdengar, disusul gitar, bass, drum, dan Hermione mulai menyanyikan lagu perpisahannya.

" _Thank you Vegas! Goodnight!"_ Hermione menutup konsernya, tersenyum puas kepada semua yang datang ke konsernya malam ini lalu menghilang dari panggung. Langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga dan di anak tangga terakhir, mata _hazel_ -nya mendapati _bodyguard -_ nya dengan setelah formal sudah menunggu dengan setia. Satu tangannya terulur, siap membantu Hermione untuk menginjak anak tangga terakhir.

Hermione menerima uluran tangan Draco dan menuruni anak tangga terakhir. "Bagaimana penampilanku, Draco?" tanya Hermione. Keduanya berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ada disana.

"Luar biasa, Ms. Granger." Draco menyerahkan Hermione satu botol air putih begitu majikannya telah duduk mengistirahatkan diri. Hermione tersenyum sambil menerima botol air putih itu lalu meminumnya karena sungguh, dia sangat lelah. Melakukan konser selalu menguras seluruh tenaganya.

" _Come on,_ kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti bersikap formal padaku? Aku sudah bilang, panggil aku Hermione."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bosku dan aku sedang bekerja."

Hermione mengangkat tangannya ke udara, memerintah Draco secara tidak langsung untuk berhenti. "Tidak, kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu dan aku muak mendengarnya. Kau sudah dua tahun bekerja padaku. Sikap formalmu padaku selama ini sudah membuatku lelah. Aku tidak menerima penolakan lagi, Draco. Ini perintah. Kau harus memanggilku Hermione. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya."

Draco menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya agak keras. "Oke … Hermione. Kau senang?"

Hermione tersenyum dengan menampilkan gigi putihnya yang terawat. "Tentu."

Seorang _crew_ lalu berjalan mendekati Hermione yang tengah menenggak air putih lagi. "Hermione, bisa kita berfoto dulu?"

"Oh ya, tentu." _Crew_ tersebut mengangguk lalu pergi menyiapkan tempat. Dia berteriak mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan sesi berfoto bersama. Mendengar teriakan sang _crew_ , asisten Hermione ganti yang datang. Dia menghampiri bosnya lalu memberikan ponselnya. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Um, ya. Kupikir aku ingin cemilan saja. Yang manis dan tidak berat."

Asisten Hermione mengangguk. "Akan kucarikan begitu kita selesai berfoto."

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain dan memulai sesi foto bersama. Setidaknya acara foto bersama itu menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam karena banyaknya orang yang ini berfoto dengan Hermione. Entah melalui kamera professional atau sekedar dari kamera ponselnya. Hermione sendiri juga mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera ponselnya guna diunggah ke sosial medianya.

Selama prosesi foto tersebut, Draco hampir tidak pernah jauh dari Hermione. Dia selalu berada di samping atau di belakang Hermione saat sesi berfoto. Dan begitu selesai, Hermione pamit pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Draco menemaninya dan menunggunya di depan pintu ruang ganti sementara Hermione masuk sendiri ke dalam.

Ruang ganti Hermione cukup luas. Ada troli berisi kostum-kostum panggungnya, meja rias dengan kaca yang dikelilingi lampu dan peralatan _make up_ di atas mejanya. Hermione menatapi pantulan dirinya di kaca. Bahkan meski dia lelah, dia masih terlihat cantik. Tersenyum, Hermione menarik kursi dan duduk.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu yang diberi pita berwarna _soft pink_. Hermione mengambil kotak itu lalu memangkunya di atas paha dan membukanya. Senyum yang tadi ada di bibirnya karena mengira itu adalah sebuah hadiah dari penggemar secepat kilat menurun bersamaan dengan matanya yang membelalak terkejut dan takut. Dia melempar kotak tersebut dan menjerit keras.

Suara jeritan Hermione terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Mendengar itu, Draco langsung membuka pintu dan memeriksa keadaan di dalam. Tak perlu lagi mengetuk pintu. Keadaannya menjadi darurat. Yang ditemukan Draco adalah sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di lantai dan Hermione dengan wajah yang pias tampak terguncang. Pandangan matanya memancarkan ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar. "Hermione!" Draco seketika menghampiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione tidak bergeming. Dia luar biasa terkejut dan perlahan bulir air matanya mulai jatuh. " _He was here."_ Gumamnya. " _He was here."_ Lanjutnya lagi mengulang.

" _OH MY GOD HE WAS HERE. HE WAS HERE. HE WAS HERE!"_ Draco yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasinya memperhatikan Hermione bingung. Otaknya masih berusaha untuk mencerna tapi dia sungguh tidak mengerti. Hermione justru mulai menjerit panik dan menjadi histeris.

Tangisannya mengeras dan dia tidak berhenti berulang kali berkata ' _he was here'._ Suara jerit tangis histeris Hermione mengundang semua orang. Ruang ganti mulai dipenuhi oleh orang, oleh para _crew_ dan tim dari Hermione.

Draco mengambil kotak tersebut dan melihat isi dalam kotak yang jatuh itu. Isinya 3 lembar foto dan setangkai mawar merah. Draco mengambil ketiga foto tersebut dan melihat. Foto pertama yang dilihatnya adalah foto seorang laki-laki yang Draco tafsirkan umurnya kurang lebih sepantaran dengannya atau lebih tua beberapa tahun, lalu ada foto yang hanya menampakkan paha seseorang sedang dipegangi oleh orang di sebelahnya. Foto tersebut juga ditulisi dengan spidol. Draco membaca tulisan di foto tersebut; _when you want something all the universe conspires to help you achieve it._

Foto lainnya adalah foto bibir seorang perempuan yang sedang memakai lipstik. Foto tersebut tidak menampilkan wajah si perempuan, hanya tampak dagu dan bibirnya saja yang dipoles oleh lipstik merah. Foto tersebut tampaknya diambil dalam keadaan gelap karena hasil pengambilan fotonya terlihat terang menggunakan _flash._

Draco meletakkan kembali tiga lembar foto tersebut dan mengambil tangkai mawarnya. Sebuah _note_ direkatkan pada tangkainya. _I can smell your scent for miles._ Kening Draco mengernyit. Siapa pun pengirimnya, dia telah berhasil membuat Hermione ketakutan setengah mati meski pun dia tidak mengerti arti foto-foto tersebut. Diletakkannya kotak tersebut di atas meja dan kembali menghampiri Hermione, berusaha menenangkannya. Asisten Hermione tampak khawatir. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap punggung Hermione sementara Hermione menangis penuh kepanikan.

Draco yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk tenang kini juga mulai menunjukkan wajah cemasnya melihat Hermione belum tenang setelah bermenit-menit histeris. Tangannya diangkat untuk mengusap wajah lalu mulai mendekati anggota _crew_. "Tolong siapkan semua rekaman _cctv_ hari ini dan minta perketat penjagaan. Seseorang sudah menerobos masuk kemari."

Beberapa orang _crew_ mengangguk cepat dan mulai bertindak. Tim dari manajemen Hermione terlihat sibuk. Sebagian membereskan sisa acara, sebagian menenangkan Hermione dan berusaha membuat Hermione nyaman kembali, sebagian sedang berusaha menghubungi pihak rumah sakit dan tim pengemudi.

Draco mengendurkan ikatan dasinya, mengalihkan dirinya yang sedikit frustasi. Rasa bersalah membayanginya. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah pengawal Hermione, penjaganya, namun sebuah kesalahan besar baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Dia merasa tidak becus menjaga dan mengawal Hermione. Dia masih kurang protektif.

Draco memutuskan menghampiri Hermione. Dia berlutut di depan Hermione yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dan dikelilingi oleh asisten serta anggota tim manajemennya. Draco tidak langsung mengatakan apa-apa, dia memandang dan memperhatikan Hermione dengan cemas. Sorot mata Hermione sungguh menunjukkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Ketakutan yang besar akan trauma masa lalunya kembali muncul dan menghantuinya. Semua tergambar jelas di dalam dua iris hazelnya.

Tangis Hermione masih keras, namun setidaknya perlahan dia mulai bisa ditenangkan. "Tolong tinggalkan kami sebentar." Draco menoleh kepada asisten dan tim manajemen Hermione yang sedang duduk mengelilinginya.

Mereka tidak menjawab namun mengikuti permintaan Draco. Mereka perlahan keluar bersama dengan sisa orang di ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya, memberikan ruang bagi Draco dan Hermione untuk bicara.

Setelah memastikan tak ada orang lain disana, Draco yang masih berlutut mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menempatkannya di kedua pipi Hermione. Terangkat oleh gerakan tangan Draco di pipinya, kepala Hermione mendongak. Draco menatapnya. Lelehan air mata Hermione tidak jadi penghalang bagi Draco untuk dapat tahu apa yang Hermione rasakan. " _I'm sorry."_ ujar Draco memulai.

Hermione menarik nafasnya sesenggukan, matanya terpejam setelah beberapa saat menatap iris kelabu Draco. Air matanya jatuh lebih banyak. " _I'm so sorry, Hermione."_

Hermione terlihat _sakit._ Bahkan meski matanya terpejam, Draco bisa merasakan bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini memberikan pukulan telak bagi Hermione. Hermione terisak, membuat Draco menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Hermione. " _He was here. He is back, Draco. He is back."_

" _Who, Hermione?"_

"Seamus Finnigan _."_ Jawabnya melirih. Suaranya hilang ditelan oleh ketakutannya. Tubuhnya bergetar lagi sementara Draco juga tampak terkejut saat Hermione menyebut namanya. Sesaat Draco tampak tidak percaya lalu begitu dia sadar dia langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hermione dan menarik tubuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Sekarang Draco mengerti alasan Hermione begitu takut hingga tampak histeris seperti tadi. Masa lalunya telah datang lagi, muncul kembali ke hadapannya dan memberinya sedikit kejutan. Draco menghelakan nafasnya lalu menatap langit-langit untuk mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak.

" _I'm with you, Hermione. I promise."_

* * *

Keluar dari lokasi konser, Hermione dikawal oleh Draco yang berdiri di depannya, memberi jalan bagi majikannya itu dari kerumunan _paparazzi_ yang mencoba untuk mengajukan pertanyaan padanya dan mengambil gambarnya sebanyak mungkin.

Hermione hanya mampu bertingkah seperti patung melewati kumpulan _paparazzi_ yang mengerumuni setiap langkahnya. Dia tidak membuka mulut sedikit pun. Matanya ditutupi kacamata hitam supaya mereka tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik kacamata hitam tersebut; mata sembab Hermione.

Mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Entah bagaimana berita itu tersebar, tetapi _paparazzi_ yang memang telah menunggu Hermione di luar gedung konser sejak awal sudah mengetahui bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada Hermione selepas konsernya selesai.

Hermione berjalan melewati rombongan dengan jantung yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Kerumunan ini menakutkan baginya. Karena bisa saja, tanpa dia sadari salah satu dari mereka, ada Seamus Finnigan yang tengah berdiri memperhatikannya. Hermione takkan pernah tahu itu dan dia tidak suka memikirkan itu. Rasa cemas dan khawatir akan menggerogitinya dan itu tidak bagus jika tertangkap kamera.

Kilatan lampu kamera terasa menyakitkan bagi Hermione malam itu. Rasanya menyesakkan. Suasananya terlalu ramai, meriah, dan itu membuatnya gugup. Hermione menggigit bibirnya, satu tangannya menggenggam lengan Draco erat hingga Draco bisa merasakannya.

Draco dan beberapa kru keamanan terus berusaha menghalau _paparazzi_ untuk mendekat hingga tiba di depan mobil. Salah seorang kru keamanan langsung membukakan pintu dan Hermione tanpa tedeng aling-aling membawa kakinya masuk ke dalam. Setelahnya Draco menyusul masuk.

Draco menggenggam jemari Hermione yang gemetar sembari mengamati kerumunan di luar mobil. Mobil yang membawa Draco dan Hermione tidak bisa melaju cepat karena terlalu banyak orang di sekitar mobil. Tidak hanya ada _paparazzi,_ namun juga penggemar-penggemar Hermione. Mereka mengelu-elukan nama Hermione, berharap dapat melihat wajah idola mereka sekali lagi.

Ketika mobil mereka berhasil keluar dari sepanjang jalan yang berisi keramaian, Draco menghela nafas. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menegang kini sedikit rileks. "Sudah aman, kita sudah melewati kerumunannya." ujar Draco setelah menoleh ke belakang, sekali lagi melihat kerumunan yang tampak semakin menjauh dari mereka.

Hermione membuka kacamata hitamnya. "Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke ruang gantiku?" Hermione bergumam sendiri sembari menyeka air matanya yang hendak jatuh lagi. Draco merentangkan tangannya, melewati punggung Hermione. Diremasnya bahu Hermione pelan lalu didorongnya tubuh itu hingga bersandar di dada Draco.

Bukan hanya Hermione saja, tetapi Draco juga menjadi cemas luar biasa. Insiden itu terjadi tepat di bawah hidungnya, di bawah kendalinya. Bagaimana bisa kesalahan besar seperti itu terjadi tanpa ada siapa pun yang curiga? Bagaimana caranya orang itu menyusup? Rahang Draco mengeras, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ini kelalaianku."

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dia ingin membantah, mengatakan bahwa ini semua bukanlah kesalahan Draco, tapi dia sudah terlalu lelah. Jadi dia hanya diam, meneteskan air matanya lagi, membasahi kemeja putih Draco, meninggalkan noda jejak _mascara_ dan _eyeliner_ yang perlahan luntur.

Begitu tiba di _lobby_ hotel, petugas keamanan langsung membukakan pintu untuk Draco dan Hermione. Sekilas Draco memperhatikan bahwa jumlah personil keamanan yang berjaga di depan hotel ditambah. Mungkin pihak promotor sudah meminta bantuan pihak hotel untuk memperketat pengamanan dan penjagaan selama Hermione berada di hotel.

Draco bergegas turun dari mobil dengan tangan yang tak terpisahkan dari Hermione. Mereka berjalan cepat dengan langkah yang lebar masuk ke dalam hotel. Dua orang personil keamanan ikut juga menemani Draco, menjaga Hermione. Hermione yang tampak lelah dan terlihat sedikit kacau hanya bisa diam, satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia andalkan sekarang adalah Draco. Dia tahu Draco bisa dipercaya dan Hermione percaya padanya.

Draco menekan tombol lift dan menunggu sebentar hingga pintu baja tersebut membuka. Ketika dia dan Hermione masuk, Draco berkata kepada dua orang yang ikut bersama mereka bahwa Draco bisa mengatasi ini dan mereka tidak dibutuhkan. Kedua orang penjaga tersebut mengangguk dan tidak lagi melanjutkan langkah untuk masuk.

Draco segera menutup pintu dan menekan tombol angka 17 di panel lalu lift mulai melesat naik ke atas. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Draco menoleh pada Hermione dan bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku takut." Draco menarik Hermione ke dalam dekapannya, menenangkannya. "Bisa kita tidur sekamar? Aku takut jika dia menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku ketika aku tidur."

Draco terperanjat sejenak. Tentu menjaga Hermione adalah tugas dan tanggung jawabnya, tapi jika mereka harus tidur sekamar, bukankah itu sedikit tidak wajar? Maksudnya, bukan berarti Draco berpikir kemana-mana, tetapi bagaimana jika awak media tahu? Atau para petugas hotel? Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Hermione adalah bosnya dan dia adalah seorang _bodyguard_ , rumor macam apa yang nanti akan terdengar?

"Aku mengerti kau takut, Hermione, tapi kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus. Ini bisa jadi skandal."

"Nyawaku terancam, Draco. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia perbuat padaku. Memikirkan itu semakin membuatku semakin takut." Hermione semakin memelas dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar lagi.

Draco menghela nafas. Dia tidak punya banyak pilihan, terlebih dia tak tahu dengan detail mengenai Seamus Finnigan. Dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan membahayakan Hermione. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau yang tidur kamarku."

Hermione menganggukkan kepala. "Maaf jika aku tidak membuatmu nyaman."

" _It's fine._ Kita ke kamarmu dulu, kau bisa ambil apa pun yang kau butuhkan lalu setelahnya baru kita ke kamarku."

Dan denting pintu lift menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

 **the end of part 1**

 **hello, sesuai janji bahwa akan ada oneshoot yg coming up next, ini dia. saya tepati janji saya.**

 **hanya saja, ini ga berjalan sesuai ekspektasi saya. saya pikir akan cukup dengan oneshoot, tapi sepertinya akan panjang, jadi saya putuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua bagian.**

 **dan selamat datang di sisi gelap saya (entah benar-benar sisi gelap atau bukan). saya senang membuat cerita bergenre _gelap_ seperti ini. yang freak, yang jarang ditulis oleh orang lain. mungkin itu terbawa karena saya penikmat film horror dan thriller atau apa pun itu yang sadis dan mengerikan. bukan berarti saya psiko ya, hahaha. hanya merasa bahwa film-film seperti itu lebih menarik karena membuat penasaran.**

 **di oneshoot-oneshoot seperti ini mungkin kalian bisa mengenal sisi lain saya bahwa saya adalah orang yang punya pemikiran aneh (mungkin) atau orang yang bisa membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan seperti pelecehan seksual, pembunuhan, atau apa pun itu.**

 **sesekali dan sejenak kita rehat dari kisah cinta menye-menye karya saya ya.**

 **mengenai rate, karena kita ada di genre (kind of) crime, saya memilih meletakkannya di M. jadi jangan berpikir kemana-mana ya :p hehehe**

 **nah, semoga kalian menyukainya. jika tidak suka pun tidak apa, karena genre seperti ini bukan genre yang akan dilirik semua orang.**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian.**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca :)**


End file.
